


The Wedding

by Arethereanydamnusernamesleft



Series: The Arrangement [4]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft/pseuds/Arethereanydamnusernamesleft
Summary: Peter and Tony's wedding after the events of 'The Arrangement'





	The Wedding

“I can’t believe you spent the night on your aunt’s couch because it was your wedding night… you’re hardly chaste – we all saw that movie!” Michelle laughed as Ned struggled with Peter’s bow-tie.

From the other room where May was still fidgeting with her dress she called out. “I do hope you did NOT see that video!”

“No Missus Parker!” they both called out dutifully.

“It was Pepper and Aunt May’s idea and I thought it was cute – Tony looked horrified at the suggestion,” Peter laughed.

May came out of her room fixing her earing.

“He turned up hovering at the window in his suit at 3am,”May complained. “I had to shoo Iron-Man off with a broom I found in the kitchen cupboard.” 

“It was hysterical,” Peter admitted.

“Trying to sneak in in the middle of the night to corrupt my poor boy,” she said with a wink.

“So what’s the plan?” Ned asked, finally satisfied that the bowtie was straight and tight enough.

“A boat will pick us up on the hour from the villa’s steps and take us to a peninsula Tony and I found while we were here. It’s so beautiful and tropical. So we’ll be married on the beach.”

“Did you two do it there?” Ned asked. To be chastised immediately by May.

“Is beach-sex as romantic as they make out?” Michelle asked.

“It’s great but you do get sand where you really don’t want it,” Peter replied.

“Oh, God. Stop!” May said, pulling a face.

“I meant in my web-shooters, Aunt May. What do you think I meant?”

She cocked her head and gave him one of her unimpressed looks.

“Can we stop talking about your sex life?” she asked.

“Principle Morita said Captain America is conducting your service – Is that right?” Ned asked to change the subject.

“Yeah. He wanted to make it up to us and show his support – plus he made a great argument about how the older generation really fawn on his principles and what he has to say. He wanted to show them he supports gay marriage to make is easier for young men and women to come out to their families.”

“And I’m sat next to him during dinner,” May said with a little fist pump.

“He didn’t bring that agent woman he was seeing?” Peter asked.

“No. Pepper said they split a few months ago so he’s here on his own… So Ned, Michelle – If you see me have too much champagne and flirt too obviously, then give me a sign or something will ya? I don’t want to make too much of a fool of myself.”

“May!” Peter said, scandalised. “Captain America?!”

“Hey, you don’t have the rights on super-hero-older-man crushes!” she said, teasing him.

-o0o-

They were greeted by Natasha as their boat pulled up at the custom made jetty, Peter turning to help his Aunt down onto the sand, Ned taking Peter’s lead and holding a hand out for Michelle.

The guests were already seated so May and Michelle hastened to take their seats.

“Everyone’s here already? I’m last?” He asked Natasha who had taken on the mission of usher at Tony’s behest.

“Yes, just you, we can start in a few moments,” she said looking across to the elegant beach venue they’d had erected.

“Oh, Man. I’m last to arrive like the bride?!”

“Tony knew one of you would have to be the poor chump to arrive first and have to stand there in the sun waiting for the other to turn up and get all nervous.”

“Ah, romantic bastard,” Peter said, grinning.

“Yeah. You might want to even consider marrying the guy,” Natasha joked. “You must be Ned,” she said, holding out her hand to the young man who was staring at her with wide eyes. “I’m-”

“Black Widow! Wow,” Ned said, looking awed. When he pulled his hand back from the shake he looked at his own palm and Peter suspected he might not wash that hand for a few weeks.

“Natasha will do fine. You got the ring?” she asked, turning to Peter. “Pepper has told me she’s going to strangle your future husband if he asked her if she’s got the ring one more time.”

“This will be check number eighteen for me too,” Ned said, patting his breast pocket. Nat nodded in understanding. They all turned to the gathered crowd.

Pristine white sand had been marked into an aisle by the separation of white chairs covered by simple crisp white canopies of flowing material to offer the guests shade in the tropical sun. They’d chosen the later afternoon to avoid the tropical heat of noon. 

The aisle, canopies and arch erected where Tony now stood with Pepper at his side, was trailed with white frangipani, setting the elegant tropical look off to perfection.

“You ready, boys?” Nat asked.

Ned tapped his breast pocket for the ninetieth time and Peter nodded.

Tony beamed at him as they approached, it looked like a mixture of happiness, nervousness and relief – as if the older man had thought for a moment Peter might change his mind. As if…

At the front, Steve stood in a full tux despite the heat and bright sunshine. Pepper stood at Tony’s shoulder in a cream suit, giving Peter a welcoming smile.

Tony, too was in a full tux and he grinned excitedly, completely ruining the cool bravado he managed to maintain up to this point.

Steve cleared his throat.

“On behalf of Tony and Peter, I would like to thank you all for being here today. For taking the time and making the journey, and for all the effort that it takes—not only to be a part of this day, but to be a part of each other’s lives. Peter and Tony have invited you here to this beautiful place to show you a glimpse of an important piece of their love. To share with you this wonderful place of love they’ve found together.”

“Whenever we attend a wedding, we are given the opportunity to reflect on our own relationships. We might look at the couple before us and be tempted to compare their love to the quality of our own relationships. The truth is that every relationship is as unique as the individuals in it, but one thing holds true: For love to exist between two people, each person must allow the vulnerability of giving his or her love to the other, and each must be open to receiving the other’s love in turn. Therefore each of us is a powerful creator of love. Each of us, every moment of every day, has the choice to dedicate ourselves to one another, in whatever form that love takes, without prejudice, without malice, and with an open heart.

“To quote Justice Anthony Kennedy, No union is more profound than marriage, for it embodies the highest ideals of love, fidelity, devotion, sacrifice, and family. In forming a marital union, two people become something greater than once they were.

“I’m gonna get a bit more traditional now,” Steve said, smiling. “Because I’m and old-fashioned guy.”

“Will you, Tony have Peter to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all others remain true to him as long as you both shall live?"

“I will,” Tony said.

“Will you, Peter have Tony to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all others remain true to him as long as you both shall live?"

“I will,” Peter said grinning.

“Now that you have declared your intentions, I invite you to share your vows with one another. May we please have the rings?” Steve asked.

Pepper immediately presented Peter’s ring to Tony in a box, ready for him to pluck it out.

Ned fidgeted in his breast pocket until he found the ring and pulled out blowing the new-suit fluff of it before handing it out to his best-friend Peter?”

“Peter?” Steve prompted.

Peter took a breath.

“I have loved you since I knew what the concept of that kind of love was. I was twelve when the Battle of New York happened and your poster went straight up on my bedroom wall. When you walked into my life 3 years later you became my mentor, my protector and my friend and I loved you even more. And just 2 weeks ago you became something more – my partner, and I honestly didn’t think I could be happier but then you asked me to marry you… I know this has seemed fast to everyone else, but you have always been, and always will be, my whole world.”

Peter took the ring from Ned’s fingers and slipped it onto Tony’s hand. There was a pause and Pepper sniffed and placed her hand on her chest, blinking the emotion away.

“Peter-” Tony stopped to get a handle on his emotions and cleared his throat. “Damn, I shoulda gone first,” he joked. There was a stifled titter from the guests.

“Peter, since I met you I have always been blown away by your bravery, your kindness and your brilliance. You had already changed me for the better to have known and cared for you, but when you told me you loved me, I quickly realised my future purpose was purely to make you happy. You could empty my bank account and take away my every worldly possession, but with you at my side I’d still be the richest man on earth. I am honoured to be your husband.”

He took the ring from the box Pepper held out and slid it onto Peter’s finger.

“I’ll cut to the chase because I can see Tony filling up, here… I now have the honour in pronouncing you bound, in love and in life… You may kiss your husband,” Steve said to them both.

-o0o-

“I thought they were already wearing the rings,” May asked Pepper after the ceremony as they gathered for champagne.

“Tony upgraded them. Tony’s has a tracker and comms device so Peter can always find him and Peter’s has a distress beacon and comms. Satellite links - the works. I tell you, he spent 2 full days and nights in his lab while Peter was focusing on school, now Stark Industries has a new innovation branch of micro-technology. It could make us a few billion,” Pepper explained.

“Not a tracker? Like Tony’s?” May asked.

“No. I helped with the testing and took it on a work trip to Moscow with me. He’s happy for Pete to always know where he is, but feels his husband should have his own privacy, and at the same time should always be able to call for him,” she said. Seeing May’s reaction she smiled in understanding.

“Yeah, Tony Stark has it real bad for your Peter… He’s put an over-ride in, in case something happens and he’s not able to trigger the distress call, but if Tony’s worried, each of the Avengers and you have a code you can give him to allow geo-location access. I have it in my bag for you,” Pepper said, digging into her purse. “It’s just an extra level of scrutiny Tony wanted for Peter’s protection. Keep it safe.”

May accepted the thin rectangular code box and studied it.

“Jesus, it looks like one of those code things they snap in the movies before they launch a nuke from a submarine!”

“It is…” Pepper said, grabbing May and herself a glass of champagne from the tray of an approaching waiter.

“Every day I realise more and more how well my boy’s married. God, that sounds old fashioned of me, doesn’t it? Like I’ve married him off to Mister Darcy with ten thousand pounds a year…”

Pepper laughed “Well, I think Tony’s got the better deal to be honest,” Pepper said, motioning over to where Tony and Peter were talking to his Principle and their family. “I doubt I’ve ever seen a smile so genuine on Tony until he got together with Peter.”

Tony had and arm wrapped around his new husband and he was smiling brightly at whatever story Peter’s principle was telling that was making Peter wince.

“And how’s it going with James?” May asked with a quirk of a smile.

“Well… Very well… I know it’s his job but he had this protective streak I find quite… flattering. And he’s joined my gym so we can spend more time together and I have to admit my cardio performance has increased significantly watching him shirtless on the weights.”

“Nice!” May agreed, looking over at the bodyguard who was currently speaking with Steve Rogers.

“So, saw you talking to Steve earlier…” Pepper mentioned, their gaze giving her an easy segway.

“Just a hello, knowing I’m seated next to him later… He is sooo handsome,” May said, confiding in Pepper.

“And he’s a total gentleman too… You gotta watch your P’s and Q’s – It’s a running joke with the team, but he’s a sweetie.”

“Ah, fuck, I’m, doomed,” may admitted.

At that moment Pepper was called over by James and Steve gave May a little wave.

Pepper patted her arm. “I’ll go lay some ground work – He’s from Brooklyn – so he likes Italian ladies,” Pepper said, leaving her to Clint and his wife who had been waiting to say hello.

Champagne and canapés were served until sunset and then while a pink and orange hues of the sky set into the sea, the gathered guests were collected by boats to take them back to resort for fireworks, dinner and dancing.

-o0o-

Steve smiled at May as she took her seat next to him.

“Well done on the Kennedy reference in the ceremony – you did really well,” she smiled at him.

“Thanks, I wanted to give out the right message. But they both did wonderfully with their own vows too. It was great to see Tony getting all emotional, he’s usually so cock-sure and sardonic,” Steve said.

“Yeah, they look so happy,” She said, looking over at the pair who’d just taken their own seats for dinner.

“That was a great swing at that car by the way. You should try-out for the Yankees,” Steve commented.

“Why thank you… I heard you went to help Peter too – and while we now know the situation was different… Thank you. It means a lot.”

“Peter’s a favourite with the Avengers – We all look after him. I hear Nat was about ten seconds from castrating Tony.”

May smiled feeling warm by the thought of the world greatest heroes looking out for her boy. Then came the mental reminder that her Petey was one of them.

“Did he really… you know… kick your ass?”

Steve smiled, adjusting his tie. “The kid is stronger than he looks!” he said, giving a little cough.

“Oh my god!” she said. Steve raised his palms in a shrug.

“I’m glad you find it funny that a national hero was knocked on his caboose by a teenager!”

May giggled at the use of the word caboose. She’d not heard that word since watching black and white movies.

“Well, let me get you anther glass of champagne as apology,” May asked, enjoying Steve’s bright smile.

“I’d love another drink with you but I’m buying,” Steve said getting to his feet.

“It’s a free bar,” May said laughing.

“Well I’m still fetching it – I’m an old fashioned guy and I don’t let beautiful ladies fetch me drinks,” Steve said getting up.

May mouthed an ‘Oh my god!’ at Pepper just as Steve returned with her drink and Pepper gave her a sly thumbs up.

“I think everyone’s settled. Excuse me one moment, May I have one last duty,” Steve said and tapped his champagne glass with this knife getting everyone’s attention.

“Thank you all. Now I know the speeches usually come end of the meal, but I have word from one of the grooms that one of the ‘best-men’ may physically explode with anxiety if he has to wait the whole meal before public speaking… I hear ya, Buddy… But don’t worry, give it eighty or so years and you’ll be as good as me,” Steve said to an understanding laugh. So without further delays or trauma, I give you Ned.”

There was a gentle round of applause as Ned stood and received a good-luck punch from Michelle beside him. He took a sip of water and then took a big deep breath.

“Okay… Here goes…I’ve known Pete since the start of school. On day one, I was the fat kid at the back… and nothing’s changed on that score – but it was Peter who came to sit next to me. We bonded over the usual things geeky kids bond over – StarWars references, new lego, new sci-fi movies and mostly who were the coolest super-heroes. And I gotta say, I never for a moment suspected my friend, the fourteen year old who accidently swallowed my Lego Lando Calrissain’s toy blaster, that he would be one of them.

“I remember when I found out – I was the first, other than Peter’s new husband and the other Avengers, to know the truth. Though I didn’t have ridiculous amounts of tech or analysis capabilities like Tony did to discover the truth, I did have a daft friend who thought he was being super-sneaky, climbing upside down across the roof through his bedroom window to avoid the detection of his Aunt… Awesome Aunt May who’d let me wait in his room until he got home.”

The guests laughed and Tony gave Peter an amused kiss to the cheek as he listened.

“There was a doubt when I went home that night, super-excited that my best friend was cool enough to have met Tony Stark! I selfishly worried that I’d lose my best friend – Who needed Ned Leeds when you had Iron-man, Captain America and the rest of the Avengers? But in the weeks and months… and now years after – Peter hasn’t changed. He’s still the good-guy, the kid who’s the unapologetic geek, the guy who’ll come sit next to the loner on the first day of school, and Mister Stark – You’re very lucky to have him.”

“I know it!” Tony called out, raising a glass and grinning as his husband blushed.

“And while Peter has always been the happy, positive, see-the-best-in-everything type of guy, I’ve never seen him happier than with Tony… I can call you Tony now, right?” Ned asked to laughs. Tony raised his glass again.

And just before I give my toast to the newlyweds, I’d just like to say I had the honour of meeting the Black-Widow earlier, and if you guys need a third arachnid super-hero I’m happy to be the Brown Recluse or something…” Ned raised his glass as the guests laughed. “To Peter and Tony.”

“To Peter and Tony,” the guests echoed and took a sip of champagne. Ned hastily took his seat and Pepper stood.

“So you guys get two best man-slash-person speeches today, but don’t fret, you’re on a tropical island and we made sure we had extra Krug Private Cuvée, so settle down and fill up your glasses. I’ll talk a little about Tony, because his ego needs it, and then move on to his sweetheart of a new husband.

“Tony, I’ve known you for…. Oohhhh, it feels like forever. But one thing I do know about you is that you hold your friendships sacred, and with all that’s happened, it’s been a real test for you in this last few weeks. But I want to tell you… look out over this room – you have those who’ve stuck with you and those who’ve stuck with the most important person in your life… and some may be new friends, but no less worthy.” Pepper raised her glass to the guests.

“Now, Peter… Yes, Tony, I’ve stopped talking about you already,” she joked.

“I initially want to thank you on behalf of myself and Stark Industries for helping me cajole Tony into being a responsible adult this last two years – your influence has been invaluable… and at times kept me sane – but you’ve only seen part of your influence of the past months and years on your husband.

“A lot of people will only know this pair’s recent history – but I’ve seen the effects of Peter Parker on Tony Stark for a lot longer.

“While at the time they were friends, mentor and student, it was sometimes hard to figure out which was which. Sure, teaching Peter the tech, the strategy, how to make most of his special skills and so on was the reason Peter was there. But in turn, I saw the influence Pete had on Tony… and those among us who’ve know Tony for a while couldn’t argue his behaviours have never been responsible…Adult even…” Pepper said to laughs among the guests.

“Yet suddenly Tony watched what he drank – he needed a clear head if he was working on the Spider-Man suit… He went to sleep before 3am – Peter was coming over to work in the labs in the morning… He even showed up at a board meeting one time… scared the hell out of the members. His excuse? – ‘My reminder for it came up while Pete was there and it seemed like a somewhat responsible thing to do’... It was a nightmare – he’d not been to a board meeting in over ten years, and they’re now all terrified he’ll come back,” Pepper said to laughter.

“Of course now I don’t need to care if Tony turns up at an important board meetings – with Peter now a joint head of Stark Industries I now have a real adult to deal with which will make a very refreshing change,” She said holding her glass up to Peter.

“I was also there when the proposal of the deception we’d need to create for the mission was put to Peter… The poor guy had turned up to play some science-techy thing and he walked into a room full of secret agents wanting to wire him up to lie detectors and interrogate him.

“In a way Peter had the most at stake on accepting the mission – We knew our stocks would recover, that our reputations, however tarnished, would be restored. But during the conversation we found out Pete’s sexuality – something he’d not told anyone of other than his Aunt at that point. He’d miss important time and school and he was given a blunt understanding of what we expected the media’s response to be and therefore what his class-mates and his Aunt would think... Yet he didn’t hesitate. Not for a second. 

“And Maria will testify that Peter’s total and utter loyalty to Tony blew us away, and that doesn’t look like it will changing any time soon. So raise your glasses to the most devoted pair I’ve ever had the privilege to meet. Congratulations Peter and Tony – May your future be as happy as your present.” 

Applause spread across the room and they took sips of their champagne again.

“And now dinner will be served. Have a wonderful evening, everyone,” Pepper said before taking her seat again.

The evening went to perfection, which was no surprise to either groom as Pepper had arranged everything.

And now it was getting late, Peter danced slowly in his husbands arms, surrounded by their friends and family.

“I notice May’s having a good time… Steve’s not left her side,” Tony grinned, speaking into Peter’s ear.

“I’m sure he’s just being gallant,” Peter said, awkwardly, glancing over to where they were slow dancing with her head on his shoulder. Steve said something to her and she looked up smiling. Peter scowled.

Tony grinned again at Peter’s reaction.

“And what’s with Ned’s facial hair?” Tony asked.

Peter laughed. “He’s trying to impress MJ – She made a comment about your beard last week and he’s been desperate to grow one since.”

“His chin looks like a day old baby bird,” Tony commented.

Peter snorted into Tony’s shoulder. “I know, but don’t tell him. He thinks it’s making him look more … and this is his word - manly.”

“Oh, hey, look. May and Steve are leaving… Perhaps he’s gallantly walking her to her villa… Nice of her to hold the old man’s hand like that.”

“Oh, god. What?” Peter said looking around as they watched the pair sneak out of a side door hand in hand.

“Would I have to call him Uncle Steve or just you?” Tony asked as Peter groaned.

“Speaking of sneaking away… how about you and me head back to the villa? Are you tired?”

“I’m not tired, but I’m happy to go… I missed you last night.”

“Good, I would want you going to sleep on me on your wedding night,” Tony said.

Peter laughed and started towing Tony off the dance floor with his hand.

Tony flicked a quick wave over to Pepper and James and she smiled in acknowledgement.

As soon as they got into their villa Peter started kissing his husband and nudging him towards the bedroom, but Tony slowed him down and took Peter by the hand, walking him out onto the deck and then down to the day-bed.

The whole area was lit with lanterns, candle-light flickering off the white linen which was scattered with white frangipani. Beside the bed there was a small table with a bottle of champagne in a bucket, and two glasses.

“Like our first time… You romantic,” Peter said with a smile.

“Guilty as charged,” Tony said pulling out a tube of sun lotion from his pocket.

Peter grinned and worked open the knot on his tie.

“Promise to carry me to bed if I get cold?” Tony asked.

“Always.”


End file.
